Monkulus Whiskers
Monkulus Whiskers is the daughter of Flower Whiskers and Yossarian Vivian. She was born on the 22nd February 2004 in the Whiskers Mob. She was born with four other siblings. Her two sisters Armanita Ditch and Lucky, and her two brothers Pozzo and Zarathustra. Her sister Lucky died. Monkulus and the rest of her siblings all survived to adulthood. She lived most of the life as a subordinate female, her chance of being dominant came when her mother Flower died and she could be the next dominant of the Whiskers, but her sister Rocket Dog took the role, but Monkulus was feisty and rebellious, was unwilling to accept her sister as the dominant to her. She fought for dominance, but she was unable to depose her sister, Monkulus led her pups and some of the Whiskers adults away from the main family to form the current Aztecs Mob. she took over as dominant female, because she was the oldest female in the group. A large roving male mob called the Incas Mob made up of Whiskers males, one being Vivian origin, joined the Aztecs. Zaphod took over male dominance in the Aztecs group. Monkulus had a longterm partner to lead the Aztecs. As of today, Monkulus is still the Aztecs dominant female and great leader, like her mother Flower. Life in the Whiskers Monkulus's life in the Whiskers was full of trials of power.. By the time she and her 4 siblings were born, the Whiskers were at their largest. She and her siblings were actually the 5th surviving litter born to Flower in the Whiskers. The Whiskers dominated the other groups. Monkulus and her litter-mates grew fast and began to forage with the rest of the adults. Her sister Lucky was unfortunately taken by a predator within weeks after foraging with the adults. The rest of the litter survived to adulthood. Flowerr then began to evict females from the group. Monkulus older half sister Mozart was frequently evicted and left the group. She was not alone, Monkulus' half sister Kinkajou was also evicted. Her sister Armanita Ditch was most frequently evicted from the group. She trailed the Whiskers until Flower allowed her back in. Armanita Ditch was then viciously bulled by her younger half sister Cruise , who bullied her until she finally left the Whiskers. Monkulus was also evicted from the group with De La Soul, but she made it back into the group. De La Soul joined outcast Mozart, Kinkajou and Armanita Ditch and joined to form Starsky group. Life went on in the Whiskers. Monkulus three years old by the time her mother Flower died in January 26th, 2007 by a Cape Cobra snake bite. The Whiskers needed a new dominant female. Monkulus was among the oldest females in the group. Her older sister by a few months, Rocket Dog, took over and won the position of dominant female of the Whiskers group. All the other females that fought for dominance with her, went back to normal lives, except Monkulus. Monkulus was unwilling to accept her sister as the dominant female and herself as a subordinate female. So she often power struggled with Rocket Dog time after Time, trying to gain dominance and take over as dominant of the group. Rocket Dog won most of battles with her rebellious, feisty younger sister Monkulus. Monkulus finaly decided to leave the group, but she was not alone. While the Whiskers were foraging, Monkulus gave lead calls to lead her pups to her, but her calls actually attracted a lot of attention and she was then followed by 15 members of the Whiskers. Monkulus led the group away from Rocket Dog and the main Whiskers Mob. Her group was then called Aztecs. Her group then shrank when some of the members left the group and either took to roving or rejoined the Whiskers. Monkulus had 7 meerkats in her group, but luck rose when she not only mated with a Young Ones rover, but her uncle Zaphod joined the her group with Incas mob males who then dispersed. Monkulus had finally gotten her wish, she is a dominant female of her own group. Life in the Aztecs In March of 2007 Monkulus led a splinter group of Whiskers away and formed the Aztecs gang where she became the leader. In October 2007, Zarathustra led a roving coalition of Whiskers boys: Miles, Baker, Panthro, and Karim. The Whiskers coalition joined the Commandos Mob and Zarathustra took dominant male position. Also in October of 2007, her uncle Zaphod with Logn (also known as Einstein in Meerkat Manor seoson 1 2004.), Orinoco, Alonzo Mourning and Ningaloo ran into the Aztecs where Zaphod took dominant male position ousting the Young Ones male named Homestar Runner (also known as Wilson in Meerkat Manor seasons 3 &4 2007.) who was dominant along with Monkulus. Although Pozzo was last seen in December 2007, Monkulus gave birth to her first pups. Two females Tofu, Abaca and two males Marmite and Piglet (they are also known as McCartney, Ringo, Lennon and Harrison in Meerkat Manor season 4 2007.) In December 2007 she evicted 3 subordinate females of her group: Bananas, Billy and Flo who later formed the Van Helsing Mob with two wild males: Titan and Plonker. In August of 2008, Monkulus gave birth to three males: Dali, Darwin, Mokiere and one female: Mimi. In November, 2008 Monkulus gave birth to three pups. Two females: Lola, Proteus and one male: Chaka. Although Her first daughter Tofu, disappeared in February 2009, in March of 2009, Monkulus gave birth to 3 pups again. Sadly, one of them was predated the next month. Monkulus had also evicted her two nieces Burdock and Squig many times. In September Monkulus gave birth to another 3 pups. Monkulus recently gave birth to her 7th litter of pups. Meerkat Manor Monkulus was featured on Meerkat Manor as Maybelline. She was then featured as the daughter of Flower and Zaphod( while infact her father is Yossarian). Maybelline was the younger sister Rocket Dog, the new dominant female of the Whiskers family. Maybelline was among the three Whiskers females, Daisy, Maybelline and Rocket Dog, to have mated with Zappa roving males and she and Daisy gave birth to a mixed litter of 7 pups. After Rocket Dog took over dominance after Flower died, Maybelline was most certainly not going to let her sister dominate her, so she began to challenge Rocket Dog in power struggles to lead the family. Rocket Dog won. Maybelline then led her pups and some of adults to following her, thats when her Aztecs group was formed. Maybelline got her wish of becoming a dominant female, and was the leader of the Aztecs. She led her group into victory in the a battle over territory with the Zappa group. Her group did however shrink when some of the members returned to the Whiskers. Her 7 strong group was out looking for a new territory. Murray, the youngest of the Aztecs and the only male at that time, drove off a yellow mongoose and bagged the Aztecs a new burrow. Maybelline's luck rose when a roving male, Wilson(Homestar Runner) joined the Aztecs and mated with Maybelline. Wilson's life in the group was short lived, when her gang of Whiskers males joined the group. Her father Zaphod joined the Aztecs and became the dominant male. Wilson left the group, but he had given Maybelline a gift. Maybelline was pregnant, but so were her sisters Billy, Bananas and niece Squig. Billy and Bananas left the group. Maybelline led the Aztecs into a victory battle with old rivals, the Lazuli. She then gave birth to her first litter in the Aztecs. The litter had 4 pups, Marmite(Marmite), Piglet(Piglet), Tofu(Tofu) and Harrison(Abaca). Gallery Image:Maybelline.jpg Image:Maybelline2.jpg Image:Maybelline on sentry duty.jpg Image:Meerkat Manor Monkulus.jpg Image:Monkulus_in_IGI_Apr07.jpg Image:Monkulus_May08.jpg Image:Monkulus_on_sentry_duty_May08.jpg {{Featured article]] Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Aztec meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females